


Blmng D

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blooming Day (Music Video), Angst With Hope, CBX, Flowers are blooming, Gen, M/M, story after MV, white kitten is also a character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Чондэ, цветы, которые мы посадили, помнишь? Они все распустились, приди и посмотри...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 2





	Blmng D

Бэкхён никогда не умел ухаживать за растениями.

Да - цветы ему нравились. Когда они цвели. Когда стояли пышными вениками в клумбах на полу в каждой комнате. Когда плавали лепестками в колбах и мини-бассейне. Когда распространяли нежный запах весны повсюду.

Как подходили его глазам...

И если бы кто-нибудь спросил Бэкхёна, как появились цветы в его вселенной, то он ответил бы: просто. Просто, сразу вслед за персональным солнцем.

Просто однажды Бэкхён проснулся, а дом его (их...) был похож на цветущий сад.

Рядом мяукает Бэкхо, и Бэкхён поднимается с колен, отряхивая от земли штаны и ладони. Собирает в корзину все вырванные сорняки, осматривает листья цветов и свежие назревающие бутоны. Последние появились даже на некогда хилом кусте гибискуса, за жизнь которого Бэкхён упорно боролся долгие две недели. 

Бэкхо мяукает снова.

\- Конечно, увидит. Ещё несколько дней, он успеет вернуться.

Бэкхо с интересом трогает белой лапой рыхлую землю, мотает головой, прыгает и уходит, словно не соглашаясь.

\- Он вернётся, - тихо повторяет Бэкхён как заклинание, - он знает, что мы все его ждём...

Вселенная подхватывает его настроение, и ветер качает цветы, осыпая первые отцветшие.

Вернётся - белый лепесток.

Он нас забыл - красный.

Ветер дует снова, и Бэкхён не успевает их сосчитать.

И тогда он идёт к Минсоку...

Минсок лежит на одной из своих любимых перегородок, свесив одну ногу по стене, правую руку закинув за голову, а левой гладя белого котёнка, свернувшегося в клубок на его животе. 

Бэкхо громко мурчит и когтит лапами Минсоку в кофту и даже ухом не ведет, когда Бэкхён подходит и встает внизу.

Зато ведёт Минсок: поворачивает голову и смотрит внимательно своими лисьими опасными глазами.

Смотрит и ждёт.

Минсок красивый. Бэкхён мог бы его даже любить, как он любит цветы, Бэкхо и каждую вещь в этой вселенной...

Но Минсок совершил самое большое преступление.

\- Зачем ты отдал ему ключ?

\- Чтобы у него был выбор, очевидно.

\- Но ему здесь нравилось! Здесь ему было лучше, чем там! Он сам это говорил!

\- Тогда почему он ушёл?

Бэкхён смотрит на Минсока. Потом на Бэкхо. Потом снова на Минсока.

Бэкхён не знает ответ.

\- Отдай моего кота.

\- Я его не держу. И тебе не стоило.

И Бэкхён чувствует, что последний совет - совсем не о Бэкхо.

Он разворачивается и идёт обратно к цветам.

\- Хочешь расскажу секрет? - кричит Минсок, когда Бэкхён успевает пройти от стены не меньше пяти метров. 

"Да", - кивает Бэкхён, останавливаясь, но не решаясь повернуться - "Да, если этот секрет хоть немного меня спасёт"

\- Ключ открывает дверь и с обратной стороны. Если он захочет открыть.

Бэкхён не дослушивает и бежит к двери.

Долго гипнотизирует взглядом ручку, потом бежит к цветам и собирает из них самый красивый букет.

На второй день букет вянет.

После третьего букета Бэкхён не собирает их снова, но все равно остается у двери ждать.

Бэкхо приходит к нему пару раз, ластится о ноги, а потом снова уходит. 

Вселенная снова ловит его настроение, и все цветы, во всех комнатах, кроме по-настоящему растущих, бледнеют, сохнут и осыпаются совсем.

И только их клумба пестрит всеми красками, словно весной.

Иногда Бэкхёну кажется, что ручка двери дергается, но слабо, будто на той стороне кто-то думает, но не решается её открыть.

На четвертый день Бэкхён не верит Минсоку.

На пятый, последним из всех растущих на клумбе цветов, пышными колокольчиками приветствует свой первый солнечный рассвет почти погибший когда-то гибискус...

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам [арта](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/02/4b21ba423b71f8158d9d12b8f949f3b3.png)
> 
> саунд: EXO-CBX (첸백시) '花요일 (Blooming Day)' MV https://youtu.be/Ib674A1yMtg


End file.
